


No Place Like Home

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [35]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Biting, Collars, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluffy Smut, Hair-pulling, Marks, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Wrist Cuffs, soft kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: “I have another surprise,” she grinned, pulling that innocent face that usually meant she wanted to play. “I think you’ll like them. Want to come upstairs?”Combeferre has been away on a business trip. Going away is great, but it's always nice to come home, especially to a warm welcome from your girlfriend.





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purple_embroidery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_embroidery/gifts).



> Hello gentle reader. This fic is for Sarah (so you can blame/thank her)

One of the best things about being away, Combeferre considered, was the coming home. She loved her job – Educational Consultancy was a varied field, travelling the country to review schools and recommend improvements, what wasn’t to love? – But it did mean being frequently away from home. Hers was a popular business given that she prided herself on her ethical approach as well as economical. 

This particular job had meant being away from home for an unprecedented ten weeks, dealing with three client schools one after the other in a similar area. It had been a rewarding experience, but now she was tired of hotel food, and she wanted to be home. 

She wanted to be in her own house, with her own stuff, kissing her girlfriend. 

Combeferre had met Courfeyrac at a bar just over two years before. Courfeyrac had been wearing torn, high waist black jeans and the Princess Leia t-shirt with the Aladdin Sane lightning bolt design. A flatcap had covered her short curly hair, and she was dancing by herself in bare feet, ignoring the stares in her direction. At five foot one (“don’t forget that one, it’s very important”) she was a clear foot shorter than Combeferre, and at some point during the night she had said that made her “perfect boob height” .

She found out later - after a kiss, then another, then shared shots, some more kisses and a taxi ride, and then three brilliant orgasms on her old green couch – that Courfeyrac was a paediatric nurse. She mentioned this as she wriggled back into her jeans and hunted round for her bra, apologising for having to fuck and run but she had ten hours before her next rotation of shifts, and eight of those really should be spent sleeping. They’d swapped numbers and it could so easily have been left at that, a great one-night stand.

As the taxi turned the corner onto their road, Combeferre counted her blessings that it hadn’t been the case. She paid the driver, stepped out of the taxi, and if she had been about ten years younger and not wearing heels she would have skipped up the path to her front door.

“Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe, BABE!” Courfeyrac’s voice rang out from somewhere above Combeferre’s head, and then she was bouncing down the stairs and into her arms. “You’re early, I thought you were on the 8 o’clock train, I was coming to meet you!” and she honest to god pouted. But then she smiled again, like pure sunshine.

“Well, I wanted to surprise you,” It was so good to be home. She bent down to kiss her girlfriend, because damn, she had missed her so much. Her hands fell neatly to Courfeyrac’s hips, but then Courfeyrac was giggling into their kiss.

“I have another surprise,” she grinned, pulling that innocent face that usually meant she wanted to play. Combeferre might have been tired thirty minutes ago but now she was fully awake and alert. “I think you’ll like them. Want to come upstairs?”

Hell yes she did. She peeled her heels off her feet and shrugged out of her suit jacket. She abandoned her case in the hallway. Usually she would take it straight through for laundry but it could probably wait for tomorrow. Courfeyrac made an appreciative noise and started playing with her waistcoat buttons.

“I have been thinking about this for at least three weeks,” she murmured, looking up at Combeferre through her thick lashes. Combeferre kissed her again, firmly, and then nipped at her girlfriend’s lower lip, enjoying the resulting groan. She felt Courfeyrac melt into her. 

She had been thinking about it, too. All the things they could do together. Ten weeks was a long time, and more than once she had got herself off in her hotel room thinking about pinning Courfeyrac to the stairs and fucking her right there. However, daydreams were one thing, and she knew from experience that stairs hurt. Also their room was, well, better equipped. So with a final kiss, she took Courfeyrac’s hand and led her upstairs.

Somewhere before the last step they started kissing again, and their kisses grew more frantic as they stumbled into their bedroom, Combeferre kicking the door closed behind her.

“Please,” Courfeyrac mumbled. “Can I… would you…”

“Use your words,” Combeferre purred, because if Courfeyrac really did want to play (and Combeferre was absolutely up for it) then she was going to have to obey all the rules, not just the ones she wanted. After a moment, Courfeyrac went down to her knees.

“Please may I have my collar? Because I’m all yours?” There was that look again. It verged on the submissive but betrayed the brat within. Damn, Combeferre loved her.

“Strip off,” she said, heading over to a chest of drawers. She took off her glasses and placed them on the surface, before opening the drawer to retrieve what she needed.

“Yes, ma’am,” Courfeyrac replied smartly, and sure enough when Combeferre turned back, Courfeyrac was folding her t-shirt neatly, still kneeling on the floor. She was wearing the soft blue lingerie with pink flowers that Combeferre had given her for Valentines last year. She was a vision. 

It was tempting to take a shower, maybe have Courfeyrac join her, but Courfeyrac had asked very nicely for her collar, and so she would get her way. Just this once.

“Come here, baby,” she murmured softly, and Courfeyrac made her way over on her knees, showing off her delicious curves, before settling herself at Combeferre’s feet in the resting position, everything about her trying to demonstrate that she was good, that she was the best . Combeferre reached down to tease her hand through Courfeyrac’s curls. She ruffled the shaved undercut on one side, and then gripped, not too hard but hard enough, manipulating Courfeyrac’s head back. Courfeyrac’s eyes fell closed, a blissful look on her face. Combeferre held up the collar.

“What’s your word, baby?”

“Stop,” Courfeyrac replied softly but clearly. Combeferre hummed. They were keeping things simple tonight, that was fine. She fastened the collar around Courfeyrac’s throat. 

“There now,” she stepped back to admire her work. “All mine,”

“Yes ma’am,” Courfeyrac still hadn’t opened her eyes. Combeferre looked her over from the peaceful expression on Courfeyrac’s face, down her throat to her shoulders, the strap of her bra, the lace of the… hang on.

“Oh, _baby_!” Combeferre exclaimed, leaning forward. Courfeyrac stayed obediently still as Combeferre reached round to unhook her bra. Slowly and gently she peeled down the straps, the bra falling away to reveal the “surprise” Courfeyrac had hinted at. Glinting in the light were two silver rings, one through each nipple, and neither of which had been there ten weeks ago. “These are new.”

Combeferre reached out a single finger and circled the skin around her girlfriend’s nipple, ostensibly to tease, but also to ensure both piercings were fully healed. She hummed in approval, and Courfeyrac swallowed. A few goose bumps appeared, but she stayed still.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart,” she instructed. Courfeyrac blinked at her. “Are these for me?”

“All for you,” Courfeyrac exhaled, “ma’am.”

Well that was it. Combeferre picked her up, and Courfeyrac’s legs automatically moved to wrap round her waist. She ran her tongue across Courfeyrac’s nipple, resulting in the most amazing noise that definitely required further exploration. In three steps she was able to drop her girlfriend down on the bed. Then she was on her, straddling her and leaning down, indulging in a few moments of lost control as she bit and sucked some fresh marks along her girlfriend’s jawline and throat. As she moved lower, she slid two fingers between the collar and Courfeyrac’s neck, tugging on it enough to encourage a rather delicious sound from the woman beneath her. Combeferre teased her way across Courfeyrac’s chest, paying special attention to the new piercings.

“Damn you’re hot, babe,” she breathed, and Courfeyrac whined in response. 

Remembering she was still fully dressed, Combeferre pulled back to take stock of the situation, to make a plan. Courfeyrac had groaned initially, but now she rested back against the pillows, looking at Combeferre like she was the centre of the turning world and waiting for her next instruction. So good. Combeferre took a deep breath, and began to unbutton her own shirt.

“I’m going to cuff you, baby,” she said casually, as if mentioning she was going to the shops. She folded her shirt neatly and cast it over to the chair by the wardrobe, not wanting to break eye contact. She then began to undo her suit trousers, peeling them off slowly and then folding them as well. “Then I’m going to face fuck you, and you are going to make me come. Because you’re good for me, aren’t you?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Courfeyrac answered eagerly. So damn good, Combeferre thought, and she carefully threw her trousers to join her shirt. Courfeyrac’s eyes were hungry as Combeferre moved back towards the bed. She reached into their drawers to retrieve the leather cuffs (there was a matching paddle underneath, but that could wait for another day ). In a few moments, Courfeyrac was cuffed to the headboard, arms stretched out above her, star-like. 

Then Combeferre returned her attentions to her girlfriend’s body, kissing down her belly, loving how Courfeyrac moved beneath her. She snapped the elastic of Courfeyrac’s lacy panties, and teasing fingers made their way down Courfeyrac’s thighs, hinting at more, skirting between her legs and even brushing ever so lightly over the lace where (judging by the begging and whimpering) Courfeyrac really, _really_ wanted her to touch.

Maybe later.

She straddled her girlfriend once more, smiling to herself at the way Courfeyrac looked up at her. 

“Ok, so as your mouth is about to be extremely busy,” she winked and Courfeyrac rolled her eyes. “I want you to kick the bed three times hard with your left leg if you need me to stop. Ok?”

“Yes, ma’am. If I want you to stop I should kick the bed three times with my left leg,” she repeated solemnly. And then she smirked. “And what are you going to do if you want to stop?”

Combeferre tutted, fondly at her girlfriend’s cheek. “I will, of course, say Stop.” She leaned forward to press a light kiss to Courfeyrac’s rosy lips. “It’s just as well you’re cute.” 

Face-fucking was definitely one of Combeferre’s favourite bed-related activities. Courfeyrac was extremely talented with her tongue, and Combeferre loved to glance down at her, to see that intense gaze aimed at her as Courfeyrac did her best to tease an orgasm or two out of her. Carefully, Combeferre climbed up the bed, resting her knees either side of Courfeyrac’s face. Gripping the head board, she was able to regulate her movements. From that position she could control just where Courfeyrac’s tongue went and adjust the pressure. 

Combeferre groaned, rolling her body as Courfeyrac got to work, teasing and licking and sucking in all the ways she knew Combeferre loved. Her body twitched with pleasure, shivering at the familiar sensations. Courfeyrac was pulling every trick she knew to get Combeferre off as quickly as possible, and Combeferre loved her for it. She let go of the headboard to run a hand over her own body, brushing down her throat to her breasts, skirting her sensitive nipples with her thumb and revelling in the pleasure. Another shudder, and she dropped her hand to knot in Courfeyrac’s hair, tugging on it. Courfeyrac hummed, and it made Combeferre shiver from head to toe.

The pressure of her first orgasm was slowly building in her spine, firing off little sparks all over her body. She inhaled sharply, fingers flexing, so close to the edge. In response, Courfeyrac lifted her head, straining against her bonds, stepping things up to get her there. Combeferre swore, throwing her head back and rocking in rhythm, twisting just enough… there it was. Combeferre’s whole body buzzed; waves of magic rolled through her, stealing her breath. Damn, that felt amazing. With a final shudder, Combeferre shifted so she could drop on the bed safely. Courfeyrac had a smug grin on her face from a job well done.

She leaned over for a kiss, tasting herself. Courfeyrac twisted as much as she could, chasing after her girlfriend’s mouth as she pulled back.

“You’ve been so good for me,” Combeferre murmured, teasing her fingers through Courfeyrac’s hair, looping the curls and pulling on them. “I think you deserve a reward.” She ran her fingers down Courfeyrac’s thighs, tracings patterns and circles. She snapped the elastic again, and then pressed two fingers between her girlfriend’s thighs, applying the tiniest amount of pressure over the lacy panties.

“Please,” Courfeyrac moaned. 

“Oh, you want something?” Combeferre asked innocently, tracing the lightest of circles with the pad of her finger. Courfeyrac was straining, trying to move to get Combeferre and her dancing fingers where they were needed, but Combeferre remained tantalisingly out of reach. “You want my fingers?”

“Yes, please,” Courfeyrac exhaled in response, body taut like a spring.

“But I thought you wanted me to play with these,” Combeferre ceased her teasing, turning her attentions back to Courfeyrac’s new nipple piercings. She had known that she had a thing for nipples – how sensitive they were, how it drove Courfeyrac wild when she played with them, teased them, and occasionally broke out the nipple clamps. And these - Combeferre reached out to flick one of them, just lightly – these were absolutely up her alley. 

“You like them?” Courfeyrac inhaled sharply in pleasure. Combeferre leaned down to take one into her mouth, swirling her tongue and sucking ever so gently. Courfeyrac let out the most glorious moan.

“I love them,” Combeferre replied. 

And to prove it, she rummaged around in her draw for one of her favourite vibrators, the little mini wand. It was small but extremely effective. First she set about peeling Courfeyrac out of her panties, and then retrieved the lube, because she wanted Courfeyrac to feel every single shiver. 

Even on its lowest setting, the wand had Courfeyrac writhing and wriggling, pulling against her still bound hands. And it wasn’t just effective between her thighs; she was hypersensitive all over as Combeferre teased across the landscape of her body. Courfeyrac spread her legs impatiently, hoping Combeferre would take the hint.

“Come on, _please_ ,” she whined. “I’ve been good.”

That was true, Combeferre considered, so she ran the wand from the tip of Courfeyrac’s toe, slowly up her leg to the top of her thigh, and then finally gave her what she wanted. 

Courfeyrac’s first orgasm came quickly, after all the teasing and build up. She wailed loudly, pulling against her cuffs as her body arched into it, gasping as it slowly subsided. Combeferre turned the wand up to the next setting and set it down between her thighs, just close enough for Courfeyrac to sense.

She loved the taste of her girlfriend’s skin. There were already a whole bunch of marks, a rainbow reminder that Courfeyrac was all hers. Combeferre climbed on top of her, pinning her down with her weight because she knew how much Courfeyrac like that. She reached out for the lube, drizzling some onto her fingers so she could touch herself.

They began to move together, Courfeyrac bucking beneath her, wriggling in delight as Combeferre continued to kiss, nip and bite down her throat, across her collarbones and down her breasts, all the while working her clit just how she liked it. She was in no rush at all, making sure they moved at her pace, taking her time and enjoying herself immensely. She had missed this. Being skin to skin was like nothing else, and skype could hardly compare. 

This, the two of them together like this, Combeferre pinning Courfeyrac down with her weight, kissing and biting and devouring the begging woman beneath her, this was all she ever wanted. Courfeyrac was breathing hard, skin flushed pink, and strikingly beautiful. Her hands were clenched against the cuffs, and Combeferre couldn’t help but lean down to nip at the inviting skin of her arms stretched above her.

Combeferre began to make her movements more purposeful. Her hand moving between them seemed to increase Courfeyrac’s sensitivity, and made her moans even louder.

“Come on, baby,” Combeferre encouraged, breathing the words into Courfeyrac’s neck, before seizing her collar with her teeth. “Want you to come nice and loud for me.”

Courfeyrac twisted then, lifting up her legs and wrapping them tightly round Combeferre’s waist. She began to move frantically, desperate and sensitive, needing just a little more, just a bit more. Combeferre continued to touch herself, bringing herself closer to the edge. Then finally, with a gasp, her orgasm rippled through her, powerful and heady. Waves rolled up her spine, the aftershocks sparking to her fingers and toes. 

Before she even had a chance to catch her breath, Combeferre felt Courfeyrac tense beneath her, her cries increasing in volume as she built up towards the end. Combeferre blindly grabbed for the wand, turning the power to the highest setting, and worked Courfeyrac right up into a frenzy. She whispered sweet encouragement into her skin, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend’s face as she came with a yell. As she breathed through her orgasm, Combeferre leant down to kiss the moans from her lips.

Carefully, Combeferre rolled off her girlfriend and turned off the wand. Then she unbuckled the cuffs, releasing Courfeyrac’s wrists and bringing them to her lips, kissing them tenderly.

“I love you,” she whispered, locking eyes with the beautiful woman she was lucky enough to share a life and a bed with.

“I love you too,” Courfeyrac beamed up at her.

In a few moments they would go have a shower, and probably get each other off again because that was the whole reason they had shelled out for the expensive double walk-in shower. Then they could sit on the sofa in their matching PJs and watch a dreadful movie or something and feed each other chow mein. Courfeyrac would probably fall asleep in her lap as she played with her hair.

But right now Combeferre was content to bask in the afterglow, sharing as much skin with her girlfriend as she could while she came down from her high. 

Yeah, she loved her job, and going away was just fine. But damn, Combeferre loved coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> I really should write more F/F - especially for this pairing.
> 
> Many many thank you's to Sarah for proof-reading the fic (and for everything else)
> 
> (and yes the title is absolutely a "friends of dorothy" reference)


End file.
